jkarpfandomcom-20200213-history
Benjamin Uu'lar
Born on the planet Coruscant, Benjamin Uu'lar is a human male Jedi Padawan to Jedi Master Savdo Terrel. He has two brothers, Lisst Uu'lar and Rahvhen Uu'lar. He hopes to become a Jedi Knight and take the Sentinel Path like his Master and his Brother, Lisst. Biography Early Life Benjamin Uu'lar was born on Coruscant to parents Tom and Ivory Uu'lar. He was raised on Coruscant for 11 years of his life. He was known as the smartest kid in his class and he was a pretty good fighter as well. When he was 12, his parents told him of his two brothers who are Jedi Knights. He asked them if he could go become a Jedi with his brothers, and they allowed him to go. He went to Tython on the next Jedi Transport ship out. Arrival at the Jedi Temple Once the ship landed on Tython, the new initiates were taken through the city and shown the secret cave area to the Jedi Order. They were then taken inside. When Ben went inside, he was memorized by the beautiful structures in the order. He looked around and saw Jedi Knights conversing with each other. He knew he would become one of them in a couple of years. After the tour was done, initiates were allowed to explore the Order to see what it was like. Ben went around to look for his brothers. He saw his brother Rahvhen Uu'lar. Rahvhen informed Ben of Lisst's death, and Ben became very sad. But his brother told him to control his emotions and that Lisst was one with the force now. Ben then met his brothers padawan, Ral'Shay Achrus. They conversed with each other and met. Ben then went off to explore the order more. He saw a room marked, 'Dojo', and went into it. AS he walked in, he saw a Jedi Knight. The Jedi Knight gave Ben his first Training Lightsaber that had a Green Color to it. Ben was happy to have a weapon, his first lightsaber ever. A Jedi Knight asked Ben to go with him into the city, and he followed. While Ben was gone, the temple was raided and most of the Jedi killed. When him and the Knight returned, he told Ben to run. Ben listened to him, but as he turned around he saw the Knight get decapitated. He was scared an quickly hid in a cave until it was all over. Ben was found why his brother in a few days. His brother said the Jedi were in dismay, so he took him as a Padawan. He had Ben build a Lightsaber. Ben made the lightsaber, before his brother went to another planet to do a mission. Ben went into the ruins of a temple and saw an initiate. He and the initiate went to the Dojo where they were met by a person named Nihl. Nihl attacked the initiate, so Ben decided to defend him. Nihl and Ben fought. Ben force pushed him into the wall, angering Nihl. Nihl then slammed Ben on the floor and cut off his hand. Nihl then destroyed his new Lightsaber and threw him aside. As he went after the initiate, he was stopped by a Jedi Padawan named Falen Ravensk. Falen quickly threw Nihl against the ground, before another Jedi came in to defeat him. The Jedi was Jedi Master Yorn Kota. Yorn defeated Nihl and arrested him. He told Falen to take Nihl to the cells while he healed Ben's hand. He looked at Ben and began to heal him. Ben was speechless as he saw his hand reform before him. Yorn told Ben to help the initiate while he went to the cells. The last of the Jedi went to a new home. (Jedi's Home). There they began to reform their infrastructure. Jedi Master Savdo Terrel found out that Rahvhen had two padawans, and converted Ben to be his padawan. Ben Uu'lar, Jedi Padawan Ben was called to the main hall to meet his new master. Master Terrel was also the Jedi Grandmaster. Ben told Terrel his name, and he was surprised. He told Ben that Lisst, Ben's brother, was once his padawan when he was still alive. Ben felt this to be an honor to have his master be that of his brother, and also the Jedi Grandmaster. Ben's Jedi life seemed to improve after he got his new master. He went on many missions. But, Master Terrel was very strict in his teachings and in the Jedi code. He told Ben to try to never kill anyone, because Jedi respect life in all forms. Ben would take this to heart, and form his Jedi life around the saying. Trial of Lightsaber Master Terrel told Ben to come down to the lower levels of the Order to the forgery. There, he told Ben to make his own lightsaber and left the room. Ben looked around, seeing all of the parts of the ancient weapon scattered around. He took out a schematic he had been working on for awhile, and began to look for parts to built his design with. After a couple of hours of hard work, the saber was completed. It had a gold color to it. He went into the meditation chambers, seeing Master Terrel meditating. He sat down across from his master and began to meditate on the design he chose to see if it was right for him. After seeing it was correct, he adjusted the length and left the room, com-linking his master to tell him he finished. Master Terrel stood up and smiled. He walked over to the forgery to inspect the Lightsaber, before telling Ben he did an excellent job. The Maze One day, Ben asked his Master to help him with his training. Master Terrel said, not now and for Ben to follow. He led Ben to huge steel doors and said, "This is the Maze". Ben knew about the maze and heard rumors about the darkness that laid inside. He went in alone, without the comforting of his Master and began his journey. As he walked into the first room, he slowly walked to the center of the room. The center of the room then collapsed, making Ben grab the ledge to not fall off. He quickly pulled himself back up, and sensed the Darkside of the Force in the floor below. He decided it was not a good idea to stay there, so he jumped over the gap to the next room. In the next room, it seemed that nothing was wrong. Ben then walked forward to see two stormtroopers jump down from the ceiling. He spun out his lightsaber and ignited it, before hearing his Master's words in his head, "Is that the Jedi thing to do?". Ben quickly put away his Lightsaber and walked past the troopers, using a mindtrick to distract them. Ben entered the next room, looking forward and seeing nothing but darkness and one small pillar on the ground. He stood on the pillar, seeing nowhere else to go. He began to turn around, but decided to stand his ground. Sure enough, the pillar started to move. It moved to an opening on the other side, letting Ben off. He was proud of his decision and kept on going to the next door. In the next room, he saw two doors. He looked at both of them, seeing one was red and the other was light blue. Two figures appeared before him, one was of the Darkside and the other of the Light. The darkside figure tempted him, and opened the door. Ben heard screams and saw only darkness, before the mood changed and he saw beautiful woman, Ben as a Sith Lord and infinite riches. The Lightside then spoke up and told Ben it was all a lie, the darkside would control him. Ben walked into the Lightside door, and continued on into the maze. As he walked through, a figure of his dead brother Lisst appeared before him and told him he made the right decision. Ben nodded as Lisst faded away. He then headed into the next door. In the next room, it was pitch black. All of the sudden, he saw torches light on and the Darkside reappear infront of him with a Lightsaber. Ben quickly got out his Lightsaber and dispatched the enemy, cutting off his head. The darkside screamed and faded into the floor in a black mist. Ben slowly walked to a flashing light, where Lisst appeared again. Lisst told Ben, "Join me, fulfill your destiny we shall become one.." Ben hesitated as Lisst ignited a red Lightsaber, and they dueled. Ben sliced off Lisst's head as well, 'killing' the apparition. The room ignited in flames as the Lightside's voice popped into Ben's head telling him to run to the right. Ben listened, fully trusting the Lightside now and ran into the flames, seeing a door. He quickly ran through the door to a long illuminated hallway, with a lift at the end. He ran over and went up the lift. At the top of the lift was his Master, congratulating him on completing the maze in one piece. Ben nodded, and exited the council chambers, which is where the lift had put him. Trial of Courage Master Terrel and Ben walked along the streets of Coruscant. Ben was uncertain of why they were there, but followed his Master anyway. After a while of walking around, Ben saw his brother Rahvhen and his padawan, Ral'Shay. Master Terrel decided the group would go on a mission together. Little did Ben know, this would be his Trial of Courage. Mission to Chandrillia Personality & Traits While being a Jedi Padawan, Ben's master tried to get him to be strict and unbiased. He also wished for Ben to follow the Jedi Code greatly and learn to control his emotions. Although, Ben does not always take the most 'Jedi-orthodox' approach. He usually kills Dark Jedi and people who shoot at him during missions, something his master warns him of is a path to the darkside. Powers & Abilities Ben has the standard powers and abilities of all Jedi such as the core force powers and the beginner lightside powers. But, ben is quite adept with the Lightsaber form Makashi and wishes to use it for his entire life. Ben is also quite good at stealth. He can sneak around very skilled people to do a sneak attack. 'Possessions ' Ben has his personal Lightsaber in possession, as well as his dead brothers with him in his robes hidden away, only to be used if need be. Ben's personal Lightsaber has a unique hilt design. It resembles no other Jedi's lightsaber in the order. It has a gold color to the blade, as well as Bondor and Kasha focusing crystals. Category:Characters Category:The Jedi Order